


Blood and... Comfort?

by cinnaviin



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Is that a surprise?, M/M, Running out of things to say, Still obssessed with Thanzag, Zagreus go brrrr, bonk with stygius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnaviin/pseuds/cinnaviin
Summary: Zagreus goes overboard during an escape attempt. Thanatos isn't very fond of this. He decides to pay Zagreus a visit back at the House of Hades.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	Blood and... Comfort?

**Author's Note:**

> Another Thanzag piece! Wanted to write some fluff and cuddling, so here we are.

Zagreus wiped the remainder of the exalted champions blood off his face. His clothing was ruined, blood soaking near to every inch of it, some even his own. He fixed up his hair and adjusted his wreath, keeping a cool expression on his face despite his exhaustion. I could at least keep my face presentable, Zagreus thought.

He looked up at the doors leading to the next chambers, making his decision carefully. Nectar or gemstones, a hard decision. He decided to take the door leading to another bottle of nectar. He thought of who he could give this to as he stepped through the door, but it was quite obvious who it would be. The same person as always.

A few steps into the room, his vision went green and a bell rang. His eyes lit up like the embers of a flame. It's almost as if the Fates read his mind and have decided to present him with the person he was just thinking about.

"Death approaches," The both of them said at the same time, they have gotten used to this. Thanatos faced the prince with shock at his current state.

"Than, it's about time isn't it? I've been waiting for you!" Zagreus said, breathing heavily. He didn't expect speaking to be such a difficult task. Exhaustion slowly started to take over him, but yet still kept the same flare in his eyes as he had when he jumped out the window.

"Zag, why are you still trying?" Thanatos asked Zagreus. The prince's expression slightly faltered at his comment. 

"What do you mean? I will continue trying no matter how many times it takes. You know this already, do you not?" Zagreus straightened his posture and kept his hands at his hips. Thanatos sighed.

"That isn't what I meant. You're all beat up, I would dare say even already dead. Why are you still trying when you are in such a condition?" Thanatos gestured to Zagreus' appearance. He wasn't wrong, the prince was a mess despite having tried touching up. 

"I don't have a choice Than," Zagreus let out, his expression softening. 

"You could just try again-" Than said, but realized how it rang strange to Zagreus' ears. After all, Zagreus would never want to miss an opportunity to go up to the surface yet again, "You know what? Forget it. Let's beat up some more of those exalted champions."

Zagreus didn't need to be told twice. He readied himself, brandishing Stygius whilst holding up his fighting stance. Thanatos blinked to the other side of the chamber, reading his scythe just as Zagreus did his weapon. Slowly, but surely, the champions emerged from the ground, ready for what's to come. The prince dashed towards a Longspear and began slashing his sword wildly. He was used to this type of battle, dash to dodge a strike and find that sweet, sweet opening. He’s done this countless times, some being less smooth and successful as other attempts. Nevertheless, he beat the Longspear with much ease. 

The usual exchange between the exalted champions and the two boys went the same as usual after that. Zagreus dashing in, whilst Thanatos remained at a safe distance, striking enemies down with his powers and the occasional swing of his scythe. They would steal each other's kills, Thanatos scoffing when his circle of death went off way after Zagreus had slain the Strongbows. Zagreus smiled wide, the rush of battle entering his veins, empowering each of his moves. The prince stood still for a split second, catching a sharp breath, before being struck right in his shoulder by a Brightsword. His blood rushed like a flame to his head, before hitting the ground, a thud echoing out through the lands of Elysium.

“Zagreus!” Thanatos yelled, voice straining ever so slightly. It has been long since Zagreus died while in the company of Thanatos. Seeing him fall now hurt more than it should have. Thanatos conjured up a large circle under him, surrounding the entire chamber, killing the remaining foes instantly.

Thanatos made sure each of the foes were dead once more before heading over to Zagreus’ side. The light in Elysium basked his body, which was laid turned away from Thanatos. Blood had settled on Zagreus’ shoulder, trailing down his spine. It was horrific to look at so intensely, yet Zagreus made death seem beautiful. Thanatos picked him up and brought him over to the river Styx in a moment’s notice. Thanatos let go of Zagreus’ corpse, his touch deprived of the ever so little warmth it had left. His body was engulfed by the blood of the Styx taking him away further and further away from Thanatos.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆ ☾ 

Zagreus’ eyes opened to chatter amongst shades and the strong smell of blood. He felt the blood soaking his skin, he knew for certain that he was in the pool of Styx. The wound on his shoulder felt as though it never existed, completely healed up. He remained floating atop the pool of blood, enjoying the feeling for a little while longer. He eventually grew bored of floating around in the Styx, getting up and out of the pool. He slicked his hair back, feeling the remainder of blood trailing down his neck. He pulled Stygius out of the pool with him and put it to his side.

“Welcome back, prince!” Hypnos waved excitedly to Zagreus a bright smile covering his face, “Let’s see… You died to another one of those Brightswords! Must’ve sucked, huh? Maybe next time try moving aside when they swing their swords around? That should help!”

“You’re right. I’ll do that next time.” Zagreus sighed. He had gotten used to Hypnos’ snarky remarks, but he was much more tired of them today. He walked away, heading straight to his room without going to see Achilles. He wanted to lay down, for once.

The prince entered his room and was greeted with Thanatos facing away from the door, observing his belongings. Thanatos let out a soft chuckle and turned to face the boy.

“I can’t say I was expecting you, Than,” Zagreus said, approaching the other boy. Thanatos had his arms crossed, with a smile tugging at his lips.

“Well, considering how you died while in my presence, I felt like I had to pay you a visit,” Thanatos moved over to be closer to the bed, leaving Zagreus standing in the middle of his room all alone, “You need to rest and stop pushing yourself too far out there, Zagreus.”

The prince looked down, unable to meet the other boy’s eyes. He knew he was right, he was always going too far to reach his goal. He always faced his mother drenched in blood from head to toe; she always cleaned him up afterward. What else could Zagreus do? He wanted to see his mother over and over again, one time wasn’t near enough. With Thanatos presenting him with this much concern, coming to see him when he’s almost dead in Elysium and seeing him when he’s back at the House of Hades, how could he turn Thanatos away?

“Just lay with me for a moment. It could even be as short as a second, but do not go back out there yet, please.”

Zagreus was sold by that alone.

He walked over to his bed as quickly as he could and dragged Thanatos down to the bed with him. The sudden movement had Thanatos looking at the prince, eyes wide, but his expression softened immediately at the sight of Zagreus’ sweet smile. The both of them moved closer to each other still, Zagreus resting his head on Thanatos’ shoulder. Thanatos wrapped his arms around the prince, which made him do the same. Zagreus let out a muffled chuckle, to which Thanatos smiled. Zagreus couldn’t see the way Thanatos’ eyes were shining bright with the warmth of his lover taking over his usually cold body. Zagreus found comfort in his cold embrace. He’d always been surrounded by the scorching hot embers of the underworld, but Thanatos was there to provide him with a new feeling he grew to love over time. 

Thanatos had his head resting on the prince’s, stroking his hair gently while caressing his back all the same. The warmth reached his hands with even the faintest touch. He would flutter his hands along Zagreus’ back, which made the prince shiver, but he was quick to laugh it off. He gently removed the flaming wreath off the prince’s head. He placed it onto the bedside table. Thanatos ruffled Zagreus’ hair, smelling the sweetness of what he could only think to be the smell of Pomegranates. Of course that’s what his scent was; Zagreus loved those. Thanatos loved that. Thanatos loved everything about Zagreus.

Thanatos laid there for long over a moment, noticing Zagreus’ slowed breathing. He’s fallen asleep, he thought. And he was right; Zagreus was fast asleep in his arms. Thanatos shifted slightly to get himself more comfortable and allowed himself to doze off as well.

Zagreus could always try escaping later, he thought before shutting his eyes and drifting off in his dreams.


End file.
